Dimming Light
by Melantha Frost
Summary: A lone winter spirit's dark thoughts.


A lone boy walked through the blizzards of Antarctica. He wore a frosted blue hoodie and old brown pants. His snow-white hair was covered up by his raised hood.

It made him feel safe, even though there was nobody there but him.

Two-and-a-half centuries. Two-and-a-half centuries since he had burst through the ice. Since he had learned his name. Since he had been first walked through.

Ever since then, he had tried everything to gain believers. Just one would've been fine, all he wanted was to have companionship. But all the children looked through him, talked through him, heard through him. Like he was just mist.

He'd met the other spirits. He hoped they could help him with his quest, but everybody wrote him off as a nuisance. A moody, useless teen.

He'd finally realized that he wasn't needed, wasn't wanted, after the Blizzard of '68. Maybe he should've realized when the Tooth Fairy shooed him out of her palace, when the Sandman brushed him off. But his first run-in with the Easter Bunny was what made it stick.

Jack thought he could help Bunnymund. Imagine kids seeing the snow. Imagine gathering up snow for a cold projectile. Imagine finding an egg underneath! He had planned this for months now. Maybe Bunny would even start to like Jack. And if kids started believing in the winter spirit, well.

Despite the months of planning, he became nervous. What if Bunny doesn't like me? What ifs ran around in his head, and his mood darkened. This caused the light flurries to come down faster, heavier.

He surveyed the disaster that was the Easter Blizzard, and turned to fly back to his unofficial base - Burgess Lake. Instead of flying away, though, he found himself face-to-chest with a very mad grey-furred rodent.

"Jack Frost? I shoulda known it was you, you bloody drongo."

"I-I-I though m-maybe I could... Could..." Jack stuttered.

"Shut it. I don't have time for this. Unlike you, I have a job to do. Bring children hope. You, on the other hand, are useless. Why can't you just mind your own business?" Bunny was heaving by now, beyond furious. He turned away and hopped down one of his tunnels. Before his tunnel closed over, he threw one last thought at the trembling spirit.

"Nobody wants you. You're a just burden. A pain in the neck. Don't you understand Easter? It's new life, new hope. New beginnings. You, you are death. You're endings. The world would be better without you."

With that, the opening closed, and a flower sprouted where it was. The thickening snow soon covered the seedling.

Don't they ever think about others? Don't they know how hurtful their words are? They probably do. But they've probably never felt it themselves before. They don't know the feeling of a knife in your chest, twisting deeper, deeper. They don't know.

But however bad words can be, being ignored was even worse. After the Easter Blizzard, word got around about the nearly ruined holiday. Now everybody ignored him. From seasonal spirits, to the Guardians, to Mother Nature herself. He stayed away from everybody after the first few encounters with the others. He stayed more and more in Antarctica.

You're useless.

Nobody needs you.

You're a killer.

You don't deserve to be seen.

The best part of his seclusion? The voices. They taunted him, and soon - he believed them. He was useless. No, that was a lie. He was needed to kill life. Nobody wanted him. Maybe he did something terrible in his past life. So terrible, he died and this was his punishment. He should ask the Man in the Moon. Wait, no, he was the one who put him here. He's the one punishing Jack.

Tears fell down his face and froze. He screamed. He begged for anybody, anybody to help. Nobody came.

Then he gave up. He curled up and sat there for the next 50 years.

On the other side of the world, a lone light on a globe flickered and dimmed. Nobody noticed.

* * *

A/N: I needed a way to get out my frustrations at my family. They say I'm lazy and useless, even though I try my best to help around the house.

And I used to be a person who was very outspoken in school. But something happened, and now whenever I say something, nobody hears me.

Well, now I'm rambling. R&R!


End file.
